Madelle Hadder's the Game, The Mad Hatter is My Name
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: "I DON'T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I DESERVE TO DIE!" Her throat burned at the abuse she was inflicting upon it form her wailing, and sobbing, but Madelle could not hold back any of these emotions anymore. After holding back for one hundred and fifty years, it was only a matter of time before she broke… Again... Imagineer (Doctors Eccleston-CapaldiXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME! Oh, this is going to be so much fun, but its going to have SO MANY FEELS! Brace yourselves. ~ Imagineer**

 **Chapter 1**

My story is a long one, but bear with me as I start from the beginning. All I remember is feeling time slowing down, a blinding light, and a soft voice whispering in my ear. _'Don't be afraid. You are mine now.'_

The next thing I knew, I was on a metal grated floor. I used to be a blonde, so it surprised me when I saw deep, dark copper curls blocking my vision, and it also hurt my scalp when I decided to pull it away from me. I remember pain, the daleks…. I must have regenerated.

That is when I heard his voice for the first time. I miss that daft old voice.

?

 **(Narrative POV)**

"Who the bloody hell are you!" the Doctor shouted in surprise at the woman lying on the floor of his TARDIS. He wondered how she, and that strange energy burst from the Time Vortex had happened.

"Urm hurmf hmm." The redhead mumbled.

"What?" He said as she lifted herself up from the floor.

"I said, I don't know, but I do have a very good alias… Or is it my name? What _is_ in a name? Wait a minute… I am pretty sure that I used to be blonde. Oh! Here's some gold, or blonde near the platinum ends… is this what they call an ombre style? … Or is it called something else?" She giggled.

"All right, what's your alias then?" he asked her, crossing his arms. Her clothes were burnt in odd places, nowhere inappropriate, just her stomach, back, arms, legs, etc. And her waist length, rich, copper curls were a mess around her face; her eyes were blue with a gold ring around her irises and gold vein-like lines mingling with the blue.

"Madelle Hadder… Nice pajammas by the way." She winked. The Doctor was wearing white shirt and pants with different colored question marks, hour-glasses, and pocket watches.

"These were a gift." He huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure they were." She chuckled.

' _Help him.'_ The voice whispered in her ear again.

"Why?" Madelle spun around trying to find the source of that voice; it was a female voice, she felt as though she had heard it before.

"Why what?" the Doctor asked. His forehead scrunched as his eyebrow rose in confusion.

She looked at the Doctor, and the wisp of the Time Vortex within her was giving her information about his past regenerations. Oh, now she remembered what she was, and she remembered that this was a TARDIS. She remembered going on a trip with her class to the museum, and had seen old ships like this one.

"Why can't I remember what they looked like? … Have we met before, Doctor?" She asked him. The look on his face was hilarious.

"No, how do you know who I am?"

"I don't know how I know you… I just do." Madelle lied, and he seemed to believe her; how could he not remember how he helped her, defended her when everyone wanted her dead. Something must have happened during his regenerations to make him forget all about her. It's possible, sad, but possible.

"I have never met anyone like you, so why do you seem familiar?" he asked looking at her. Before she could reply the Tardis began to quake violently, and Madelle was thrown into the wall.

The Doctor held onto the consol as the TARDIS shook. When the quaking had ceased the Doctor strode over to the unconscious lady, this strange lady, and took out his sonic screwdriver to scan the woman, but the TARDIS prevented any readings about Madelle's true identity from showing up.

Instead she showed the doctor the DNA, and anatomy of a Sebacean; an alien species more similar to humans, than Time Lords. The TARDIS didn't want the Doctor to know what she had done just yet, and he would be furious if he found out now.

"What?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the results. Sebaceans were on the very far side of the galaxy. To the Doctor this was a puzzle, because Sebaceans never stray far from home. So why was she here, near planet Earth?

?

As Madelle was unconscious the Tardis decided to inform her as to why she had been brought to a man who had forgotten her.

" _Whatever you do Madelle don't tell him what you are. He mustn't know what I've done._ "

"Why?"

" _Because he does not remember what happened to Gallifrey_."

"I remember you showing me… so he thinks that he destroyed our planet."

" _Yes, and he has been blaming himself so terribly...That is why I brought you here, to help him, but I also brought you here to save you as well._ "

"I was supposed to die out there, you made me regenerate. My warriors are dead, and had been for a while before the Doctors showed up. I should be burning with them; why did you save me?" Madelle asked as she allowed her tears to fall.

" _Because you deserve a second chance after all that you have been through_." Madelle shook her head violently.

"No I don't, No. I. don't. NO I DON'T!" She wailed, and lunged off of the bed to the nearest wall, and beat her fists against it.

"I DON'T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I DESERVE TO DIE!" Her throat burned at the abuse she was inflicting upon it form her wailing, and sobbing, but Madelle could not hold back any of these emotions anymore.

After holding back for one hundred and fifty years, it was only a matter of time before she broke… Again

?

 **Merci beaucoup, I hope that you all enjoyed this. I really want this story to kick off, so please share, like, and follow do that you can read the next chapter as soon as Ii post it. Also, an announcement for those who have been following me for some time now; please note that I have deleted a few of my older writings, some I might revise and bring back, but there are some that I will not be bringing back. I'm doing this because I'm trying to focus to adding more chapters to the stories that wish to finsh such as: "All Hail the Queen", "All for You My Love", "The Most Unlikely of Friends", "Who I Once Was", etc. I also want to focus on revising and updating my How to Train Your Dragon Fanfic (to make it better and more enjoyable). I'm basically changing the entire plot of that one. For those of you that actually read this, you have my thanks, and I hope that you stick around to see what I've got in store for you. à bientôt! ~ Imagineer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope that this story is off to a good start. I'd hate to disappoint, but I probably will. Best foot forward I suppose. ~ Imagineer**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Narrative POV)**

* * *

"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I DESERVE TO DIE!"

* * *

He ran as fast as he could to prevent Madelle from harming herself. Her screams frightened him, and her wailing chilled him to the very core of his being. Bursting into the room he immediately wrapped his arms around hers to prevent her from abusing her fists, and the TARDIS, further.

He said nothing, because he couldn't think of anything that would give her any sort of comfort; so he kneeled by her side, and waited until her wailing turned into gasping sobs, a moment later he let go of her arms, and lifted her off of the floor.

When he did this Madelle instantly latched her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his jacket; her entire body trembled with every breath that she took. The Doctor then carried her back to the bed he had placed her in before, when she was unconscious, but when he moved to detach her arms from his neck she tightened her grip.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" She sobbed. Her hysteria was overwhelmingly pitiable. He wanted her to stop crying; if she really was a Peacekeeper like the TARDIS said then she would follow almost any order given to her by a superior. So he placed his hands on her shoulders and separated her from him.

* * *

"As President of the Council of Timelords, I order you to stop your wailing." He said in a serious tone; not wanting to sound harsh, but authoritative, he did not raise his voice. Her reaction to hearing the order was instantaneous; she stopped crying, she stared at him, and her posture straightened. He had her attention, good, now he could ask her his questions.

"What is your name?" He asked

"Madelle Hadder, sir." She answered in a monotone voice.

"What is your profession?"

"I am a cultural, and social anthropologist, sir." Her face was emotionless.

"What is your rank, soldier?"

"I am a retired Field Marshall, sir?" He was shocked to hear such a high rank from someone who seemed so young, she must have been a prodigy.

"Why were you relieved of your duty?" He raised an eyebrow at her, but she was still unresponsive.

"The people of Earth call what I have PTSD." She finally blinked, and actually looked at him instead of that blank stare that she had before. In that moment, he wished she hadn't; he could see all her emotions that she was feeling at that moment, and none of them were positive.

"Are you done questioning me, _sir_." She spat, and the Doctor could see her anger at him for taking advantage of her mind by using her training against her. Regret filled his heart as he nodded, got up from the bed, and left the room.

' _I'm so sorry._ ' Echoed in her head, but it wasn't the TARDIS' voice. It was the Doctor's.

* * *

 **Leaving it there so that I can give you something to look at while I figure out everything else. Please tell me what you think. ~ Imagineer**


End file.
